Smoking and Kissing
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Des petits moments tendres et chauds, sexys entre Derek et Stiles. AU sans loups. [OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan]


**Voici un nouvel OS Sterek dans un Univers Alternatif, mes loupiots !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Smoking and Kissing**

Un joint au coin des lèvres, les yeux à moitié clos, le jeune homme balançait la tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique lancinante perçant la barrière des murs de la boite de nuit. Il était sorti prendre l'air, agacé par les odeurs nauséabondes et la chaleur de l'endroit. S'il était ici, c'était uniquement pour accompagner son ami, qui l'avait quitté pour une meilleure compagnie au bout de quelques minutes.

Rapidement, il sortit son portable de sa poche et tapa un court texto audit ami pour le prévenir de son départ. Pas qu'Isaac s'en inquiéterait particulièrement mais bon…

Distraitement, Derek se mit en chemin, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux personnes qu'il croisait. Fumant toujours, il grogna alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il remonta le col de sa veste en cuir afin de protéger sa nuque, tout en maudissant tous les dieux existants.

Arrivé au bas de son immeuble, il s'empressa de taper son code puis d'entrer, il ne tarda pas à arriver à sa porte, qu'il déverrouilla et referma derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Tout en se déchaussant, un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres en avisant la petite lampe allumée, diffusant par ce fait une légère lueur dans le salon.

En silence, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement puis alla dans sa chambre. Il resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de longues secondes, alors que ses yeux clairs vagabondaient sur le corps fin et pâle étendu sur les draps pourpres. Impatient, il se faufila sur le matelas, allant recouvrir de tout son long ce corps tant aimé.

Il déposa d'innombrables baisers sur les épaules et la nuque nues. Il fourragea son nez contre la base des cheveux, dans le cou offert, tirant un soupire rauque de la masse endormie. Sa main glissa contre la hanche, tirant un long frisson à l'épiderme. Sa langue, taquine, retraça la croix gothique dessinée derrière l'oreille de son mec, il lapa d'ailleurs le lobe de chair, jouant avec la boucle d'oreille.

Un lourd grognement sortit de la poitrine de l'homme sous lui. Il ricana contre sa peau et continua de jouer avec.

Par ailleurs, il commença à bouger, annonçant son prochain réveil. Avisant cela, le plus doucement et tendrement possible, Derek le retourna sur le dos, et caressa amoureusement le ventre plat et légèrement musclé. Sa bouche fut ensuite comme attirée vers le bouton de chaire rose qui était clairement présenté comme une offrande sur un plateau de porcelaine. Il traça une ligne humide du téton à un grain de beauté un peu plus bas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sentant la main fine empoigner l'arrière de sa nuque alors que le corps sous le sien s'arquait légèrement, à la recherche de plus de contact.

Il remonta doucement sur les jolies lèvres roses souriantes. Il en prit vivement possession, soupirant d'aise à la sensation bienfaitrice.

— L'est tard ?

— Nan, je m'emmerdais, Isaac s'est trouvé une nana en dix minutes ! Ça doit faire une heure qu'on est partis.

D'un doigt, Derek retraçait un motif inventé par lui-même entre les grains de beauté maculant cette peau d'albâtre. Putain, qu'il les aimait.

Stiles s'étira, souriant malicieusement alors que ses hanches frottaient celles de son copain sous le mouvement.

Il prit distraitement son paquet de clopes sur la table de chevet et s'en alluma une, la partageant sans scrupules avec le brun, qui ne se priva pas de la prendre. Cependant, il prit la tête du plus jeune entre ses mains et, leurs bouches à seulement quelques centimètres, il souffla la fumée, que Stiles n'hésita pas à inspirer tandis que leurs yeux étaient rivés ensemble. Quand ils eurent terminé, Stiles fondit sur ses lèvres, basculant Derek sur le dos, prenant place entre ses jambes et écrasant son bassin contre le sien.

— Putain, Stiles, grogna Derek, les yeux clos de plaisir.

Les yeux brûlants de désir, le plus jeune remonta le haut de Derek et partit à la découverte de ses abdos à grands renforts de coups de langue.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé, Derek observait son petit ami, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et fumait tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son portable. Légèrement insatisfait du manque d'attention de Stiles sur sa personne, Derek pressa une main chaude sous le maillot du plus jeune, qui gloussa tout en caressant sa joue, les yeux toujours rivés sur son portable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je parle avec Lydia, elle s'est encore engueulée avec Jordan.

— Hum ?

— Il est pas trop pour qu'elle se tatoue de nouveau.

— C'est un abruti.

Stiles se redressa vivement pour venir se poser à califourchon sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui posa instinctivement ses paumes sur les hanches fines.

— J'ai envie de sortir ce soir, on va en boite ?

Pour soudoyer Derek, Stiles entreprit de dévorer consciencieusement sa gorge.

— 'spèce de démon.

— Non, je suis un renard, Der' et toi, mon gros Big Bad Wolf !

Gloussant, il l'embrassa passionnément.

— Ok, va pour la boite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à l'exclamation de joie du plus jeune.

* * *

Les bras sur les épaules de Derek, les mains de ce dernier sur ses reins, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils se déhanchaient voluptueusement sur la musique préférée de Stiles, The Man Who Sold The World, de Nirvana.

La langue insidieuse de châtain vint envoûter, voler celle de Derek, qui ne pouvait que gémir sous les stimulations de son ami.

Putain, Stiles allait finir par le tuer à bouger ainsi contre lui et à l'embrasser comme la pire des catins.

Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le cul bien rebondi et ferme, le malaxant avec passion tandis que la prise de Stiles sur sa nuque se raffermissait. Derek remonta une main le long de ce fabuleux corps et caressa délicatement la joue rosie par la chaleur et l'excitation. Maintenant ensuite le menton immobile, Derek se pencha pour juste tracer la lèvre inférieure de sa langue, ce qui extirpa un souffle haletant de Stiles alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir.

Contra sa cuisse, Derek pouvait sentir la dureté de son copain, qui n'hésitait pas à se frotter contre lui, éveillant sa propre virilité au passage.

— Bon les gars, épargnez nous la vision de vous deux sur le point de vous enculer joyeusement sur la piste de danse !

Cela sembla réveiller Stiles de sa transe, ses joues rougissantes alors qu'il tournait la tête vers une jeune femme à la chevelure d'un joli blond vénitien. Lydia.

Elle était sublime ; de nombreux tatouages recouvraient son corps, tandis que ses cheveux étaient discrètement ondulés, remontés un peu sur le dessus de sa tête. Un rouge à lèvre carmin appelait les regards sur ses lèvres pulpeuses dans tandis que ses yeux de biches appelaient à s'y perdre.

Sa mini-jupe taille haute bleue marine soulignait sa jolie taille alors que son haut blanc rayé de bandes rouges assorties à ses escarpins affinait sa silhouette et magnifiait sa poitrine.

De nombreux regards se posaient sur la jeune femme, mais elle ne prêtait attention qu'à son meilleur ami, pendu au cou de ce rustre loup des cavernes. Malgré tout, Lydia devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient magnifiques ensemble.

Elle tira cependant le bras de Stiles pour le dégager des bras de son compagnon et l'entraîna contre elle pour danser. Ne souhaitant pas rester de côté, Derek fronça les sourcils et se plaça dans le dos de son mec pour se déhancher contre lui.

Ainsi, ils débutèrent un joli trio, dans lequel Lydia et Derek se mirent au défi l'un l'autre d'attirer le plus l'attention de Stiles. C'était de bonne guerre, sans arrière-pensée et sans méchanceté. Ils voulaient juste s'amuser, le déstabiliser, l'exciter.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Derek en paya les frais ; il ne put dormir de la nuit et ce n'est que tard dans la journée que Stiles sembla sexuellement satisfait.

Il se laissa choir sur son torse, relevant les hanches pour ressortir la virilité de Derek. Cela leur tira un gémissement à tous les deux, Stiles enfouissant son visage moite dans le cou de son compagnon.

— Putain, que je t'aime.


End file.
